


So sedated, so secure

by Rottenfawn



Series: pretty lies. [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Codependency, Drug Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: He was fed poison but he couldn't care less.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: pretty lies. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974118
Kudos: 25





	So sedated, so secure

If there was one thing, Angel couldn’t stand, it was enduring the harsh reality without abusing at substances. Since he can remember, he was an addict to something, no matter if it was a cigarette, the attention of men who lusted after his body or drugs.  
There was nothing more relieving than feeling all the tension melting away, his mind going blank while a warm feeling spread through his body. He didn't care that he often woke up, even worse than before, because for those occasions, there was always another pill waiting to get taken. It was a simple solution for everything, and he embraced it wholeheartedly.

This time, Valentino brought the spider a colorful selection he could choose from. ”But don't be greedy.” The Overlord purred, showing sharp fangs as his counterpart reluctantly reached out to take a few of the pills lying in the hands of the other. Valentino chuckled, curling his fingers and shaking his head lightly. “Be a good boy for me, hm?” Angel hesitated but then tilted his head, watching the moth through half-lidded eyes as he slowly leaned close to close his lips around the drugs gently. He was fed poison but he couldn't care less. The demon now fully closed his eyes, only to lean into the touch, sighing in content as he heard a noise of agreement. The gesture was so intimate, so wrong, and still so right. Valentino was pleased with him.

Angel giggled softly as a pair of eyes were studying him intensely. ”See something you like?” He was already slurring a little, pushing up his chest with two of his many hands, a faint blush on his cheeks. It took only a second for two bigger but elegant hands to join, gently kneading the pink mass underneath. The spider moaned. Satan, he craved his touch, and no matter how drugged he was, he didn't miss that he wasn't the only one who was enjoying this.  
Moments like this were rare. It made him remember when he wasn't a simple toy for Valentino, where his place was by the Overlords side and often in his bed. Times, where he didn't feel the other could replace him. They had something special, and to this day, neither of them know where it went wrong.  
Angel didn't want to think. He wanted to feel, and so, he bravely opened the others coat, a wide grin on his face. Valentino let him.

“I was pretty good at the shoot today, wasn't I?” The Overlord blinked, eyes narrowing behind the glasses. The grin was almost splitting his face apart. “Didn’t I praise you enough already? You're as greedy as always.” He took hold of Angel’s cheeks, threatening to bury his claws into the soft flesh, but the demon let out a purr, trustingly holding still. ”You only said I'm good once. But I know I was spectacular, and you know it too.” Big hopeful eyes silently begged for loving words.  
Valentino chuckled. “Well, I can't say you weren't.” The sunglasses got removed, and the look they shared was saying everything Angel needed to know. He was sure the moth didn't know how readable his expression was, so the younger kept it a secret.  
“Good job, Anthony. I'm proud.”

The overlord didn't know how long they melted into each other, where he was beginning and his partner ending, but Angel remained pressed against his chest the whole night, all of the higher demons arms wrapped around him.  
As he checked his phone, he saw a message from Vox. He smirked, sending a response that was filled with nothing but sweet lies, before placing it on the nightstand, watching the exhausted spider in his arms instead. He knew he had to cherish this view because the next time, the beautiful face would be crunched in pain and disgust. Valentino will take what he wants, only to realized that he had ruined everything out of sheer lust for power. A sigh escaped him, fingers gliding through the silky fur. For now, the beast had to behave. It would come out soon enough.


End file.
